Pitch Black
by DisappearingKangaroo
Summary: My take on how Sam hurt his shoulder between 9x23 and 10X01. Angst like whoa. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Hello, all! This is the first story of Supernatural that I've got enough confidence to post... Heh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (sadly)**

 **Also- Sprains are painful- sure it's not a break (or fracture, because broken bones and fractured bones are THE SAME THING), but for those who don't know, it's tendons stretching out, around bones a muscles. They also can't exactly heal all of the way, because it's like stretching out a rubber band or a hair band too much, they can't really go back to normal. If you're young enough, you can sometimes grow into the stretched ligaments, but yeah... RANT OVER**

 **~Jules**

 **oOoOo**

It had been exactly three weeks since Dean woke up with black eyes.

Twenty days since Sam got ghastly drunk, and broke many things in the bunker.

Nineteen days since he started getting horrific nightmares, though he didn't tell anyone.

Eighteen days since he called Cas, who apparently was having symptoms of a human virus. Sam knew better, he knew that there was no pathogen. The symptoms were being caused from missing grace.

Fifteen days since Sam got his first lead, which very quickly turned out to be a dead end.

Thirteen days since a hunter got killed, an old friend of John's, causing Sam to fall into an even greater depression.

Twelve days since he ignored Jody's call.

Eleven days since Sam called Cas again, who was feeling even worse, giving Sam less hope for anything.

Nine days since Sam took the Impala and rode around, going absolutely nowhere.

Seven days since he came back.

Six days since he lost the slim bit of hope he had left.

Five days since Sam drank as many beers as he could find, ending the night in vomit and tears.

Four days since he stopped responding to Cas' calls, much to the angel's dismay.

Three days since he started eating only once per the day, not having enough energy to eat anything else.

Two days since he stopped sleeping altogether, the nightmares being too much.

One day since he got his first real lead.

And one hour since he dislocated and sprained his shoulder

…

After six straight hours of research Sam finally found a good lead. A demon, that looked a fair bit like his brother was spotted at a bar. The closest 'anything' he's gotten in three weeks.

Without missing a beat he grabs his favourite pistol and heads out the the Impala, with the rest of the arsenal still in the trunk.

It took three hours for Sam to reach his destination. His sleep deprived body only swerved into the other lanes eighteen times, and almost fell asleep two times.

Driving around in the city, Sam refuses to book a motel room, and starts searching.

The younger Winchester spends the rest of the day, as well as the first five hours of the next, searching around the town for a place where a demon would be.

It's almost six by the time Sam gets it down to a single location.

He hasn't called for back-up. He hasn't told anyone where he is. He hasn't checked the perimeter as well as he should've.

What he should've done is called up Jody, who is awfully close to him and told her that he was scoping out a Motel that his brother might've been in.

He did not.

Instead he booked a room, using his best innocent attitude, and goes to his room. Despite his protests toward his body, Sam falls asleep on the bed.

When he wakes up from a nightmare, it is already eleven thirty, and he curses himself for sleeping for so long. Dean, if it really is Dean, might've already left by now.

Very quickly, Sam gathers all of his things, leaving only two things out: an angel blade and holy water. He then ventures out around the motel, and eventually finds himself in the rather sketchy back alley.

With a hunter's instinct, when he hears footsteps behind him he turns around and holds out his blade. Only to be thrown backwards, into the alley wall. In his weakened, sleep deprived state, Sam tries to push off of the wall, but isn't able to do so fast enough. He curses as the figure that is currently cornering him, and throws a bought of holy water on it.

To his luck, the figure; well, demon, instantaneously jerks back and hisses as the water comes in contact with his skin. This gives Sam time to stand back up, hold the blade back out, and for his right arm to be grabbed by the demon.

He sees the pit black eyes of the demon who is definitely not his brother, before fiery pain explode in his shoulder, making an animal like scream erupt into the mid-day sky.

Without wanting to, the younger Winchester stumbles a bit, before the demon throws him to the ground. He also drops the angel blade, letting his right arm fall limp to his side. He throws a bit more holy water at the demon using his left hand, then a bit more after that, until the demon gives up and leaves.

Through the pain, Sam gets up and goes the short distance to the Impala, silent screams coming from his mouth. He quickly leaves, knowing that the demon won't be gone for long.

Trying to effectively drive through the pain (and with his left arm) Sam finds his way to the nearest hospital, then awkwardly covers the weapons visible from looking through the windows, and heads in.

While sitting in the waiting room, he has an awful lot of anxiety, from one thing only:

Sam has dislocated his shoulder twice, and both times Dean has always placed it back. As childish as it sounds, he really doesn't want anyone else to do it.

Thirty minutes later sees Sam in a small room with an exam table, which his tall frame is sitting on.

He knows that something is up with his shoulder, more than just dislocated. It hurts too much to just be a dislocation.

A far too much cheery doctor comes through the door asking what Sam's pain is, in which he responds with a number much too low.

He's offered pain medication, which he declines, and then he's taken to an x-ray.

The process is all too familiar, and he's finally been given a diagnosis.

A severe sprain and a dislocation, which Sam could've figured out well enough.

His shoulder is 'popped' back into place by a technician, and then he's given a splint. After his arm is snuggly in the sling, he's left alone in the room.

Then, waiting a couple minutes, Sam slips through the door and casually walks to the exit. If there's anything he's learned about being a hunter, that is to act like you belong. No one will question you if you have enough confidence. Wearing a monkey suit and a badge help, but is not necessary at the moment.

He then walks out the hospital, and who the doctors know as David Parkers, was never seen again at the hospital.

Sam then groans and starts the trek back to the bunker.

He doesn't care he is now physically damaged.

He doesn't care the he's lied to everyone he met in Wichita.

He does, on the other hand, care that his brother is still out there.

So he drives home, speeding down highways, and skips sleep and food. He goes straight to the library and continues to do the only thing he can do. Research.

Because somewhere out there, his brother is waiting to become human again.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N Bit of a rubbish story, but reviews still make me smile :)**


End file.
